Cain Ifrit
"May the Djinn, Ifrit, purge your soul." - Cain Ifrit Cain Ifrit is a prime power with an ambiguous role throughout The Descendants Saga. Personality During the time he is wearing his mask he can be very unpredictable and sadistic towards others. Appearance A redish brown haired man with a grey jacket and ash color arms, black jeans that seems to have the seen of sulfur, ash, and fire from him all the time. He seems to don a distinct red Oni mask with a kiseru pipe in the mouth of the mask. History It appears this Prime Power came across the Bloody April long ago and developed the ability of typhokinesis. Abilities Personal Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Capabilities - He is known to fight hand to hand most of the time except when he uses his mask at which he will pull out a broken iron pipe to sync with his power. When using his power in tandem with the pipe he'll form a blade of smoke, fire, ash, and sulfur that drastically increases his attack range and deadliness. Typhokinesis Smoke Shot - A concentrated blast of his ability causing a smoke cloud upon impact that begins to burn with the sulfur in it. Oni's breath: he sprays either a torrent of flames and sulfur or ashe and sulfur depending on wether he intends to slow down or sufficate the enemy before him. if used in a closed room this can cause carbon monoxide to rise as well weakening the oxygen in the air. He can also use this to spread ash throughout the air and heat the temperature quickly in order to form shards of glass in the air to slowly hurt the enemy when they breath in air.they breath in air. Oni's descent: the mask is the only think that isnt turn into smoke and ash of his body that charges at the enemy as if a oni mask of old tales trying to bite the head of a victim however this one's bite will pump sulfur and ash into your skin. Searing touch: his arms becomes red and black burning anything it touches and can be used to concentrace a ball of the hot ash, sulfur and fire into a bomb that is thrown to the enemy that explodes on impact. Or he can use this when fighting hand to hand to increase the damage of his blows to the enemy. By concentrating the ball at the base of his fists he can make it explode per hit in small explosions that he does rapidly calling it " Djinn's fury Tribute to the efreet: Launches himself up into the air similiar to the orbital drop however as he falls the shape of his body in pure heat and flames that will explode on impact becomes the shape of a djinn of fire. Personality without mask: He can either be a kind person willing to help others, or he will be serious and tries to end things without causing much destruction if possible. "May the Djinn of Efreet purge your soul." ~ his favorite phrase without mask "Welcome to the Burning Hell." ~ oni mask on.